1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers with fold-down corner wheels and a pop-up pull handle for improving mobility and more particularly pertains to increasing the mobility and hence the utility of coolers by utilizing four corner pivot down wheels and an associated pull handle which is retractable when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of easing the transportation of heavy coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, easing the transportation of heavy coolers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of portable coolers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,221 to Piccarillo discloses a wheeled cooler chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,194 to Vega discloses an ice chest cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681 to Bartholomew discloses a portable wheeled cooler apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,493 to Mason discloses a portable cooler with retractable wheels.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,164 to Bradford discloses a cooler tote.
In this respect, the coolers with fold-down corner wheels and a pop-up pull handle for improving mobility according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the mobility and hence the utility of coolers by utilizing four corner pivot down wheels and an associated pull handle which is retractable when not in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved coolers with fold-down corner wheels and a pop-up pull handle for improving mobility which can be used for increasing the mobility and hence the utility of coolers by utilizing four corner pivot down wheels and an associated pull handle which is retractable when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.